Les Petits Secrets Des Grandes Répartitions
by Dreyy
Summary: GRIFFONDOR!  SERPENTARD!  SERDAIGLE!  POUFSOUFFLE!   C'est bien beau de savoir crier le nom d'une maison, mais le plus intéressant est sûrement ce qui se passe avant! Drabble des dialogues entre le choixpeau magique et les persos de HP.
1. Bleu ou Jaune?

Titre: Les Petits Secrets Des Grandes Repartitions

Chapitre : Bleu ou Jaune?

Auteur: Dreyy

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings, sauf l'idée de base

Couple: aucun

Genre: Humour/parodie

Note 1 : J'ai mis Minerva comme 2 eme perso par ce qu'elle est presque présente pour toute les repartion. Et puis y'a pas le personnage du choixpeau dans la liste.

Note 2 : Donc le principe de cette fic c'est plein de drabble avec pour personnage principale le Choixpeau magique et l'élève qu'il doit repartir.

Aerfan est toujours ma merveilleuse Beta!!!

**Bleu ou Jaune?**

« **GRYFFONDOR ! **»

_Pourquoi il a besoin de crier si fort ? La fille rousse avec plein de taches sur le visage rejoignit la table qui n'arrêtait pas d'applaudir et s'assit à côté de garçons tout aussi roux et avec les mêmes taches… Une maladie peut être ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Papa pour un article dans le journal._

_Ça commence à devenir long…._

Une voix appela :

« - Crivey Colin »

_Elles sont vraiment moches les guirlandes au dessus de la table des Serpentards, ils devraient changer le ton de leur vert ça irait beaucoup mieux._

« **GRIFFONDOR !!** »

_Ca doit faire drôlement mal quand il hurle ça dans tes oreilles… Je vais lui dire que pour moi ça ne sera pas la peine, je ne suis pas sourde._

De nouveau la voix s'eleva :  
« - Lovegood Luna. »

_Ah enfin, cette professeur n'a pas l'air très contente d'être la, je la comprends c'est long et en plus ce choixpeau qui crie à côté d'elle ! On n'arrive même plus à entendre les Doxis !!_

Minerva MacGonagal lui déposa le chapeau sur la tête et reculait de deux pas quand un chuchotement s'élevait dans la tête de la jeune Luna :

« - Humm intéressant ? »

Pas le moins surprit la gamine lui répondit sur le ton de la conversation :

« - Quoi donc ?

- Tes capacités petites.

- Ah bon ?

- Vraiment surprenant ! »

_Ca me fait une belle jambe ! Je sais très bien que courir plus vite qu'un Scargonin est impressionnant mais en quoi ça peut lui servir ? Ah et puis :_

« - Avant que je n'oublie, si vous pouviez éviter de crier le nom de la maison où j'irai, je ne suis pas sourde.

- Hein ? »

Les élèves aux extrémités des quatre tables les plus proches du choixpeau eurent un sursaut quand ils le virent écarquiller les yeux aussi grands…. Plusieurs apprirent par la même qu'il était marron passé. Insensible à son étonnement Luna continuât :

« - Vous par contre, l'âge ne vous réussit pas, peut être devriez vous faire une cure de themalopie ça dégage les oreilles ! Je l'ai lu dans le journal de papa !

- Je vois…… Pour ce qui est de ta maison, Serpentard t'irais bien, puisque tu ne te laisses pas influencer et tu m'as l'air plutôt maligne.

- Non !

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'aime pas leur vert. Vous n'avez pas une autre maison à me proposer ? »

Nouvelle étonnement, les élèves gloussèrent en se demandant ce que pouvait bien dire la fille blonde pour faire réagir ainsi leur choixpeau.

« - Comme je le disais Serpentard serait parfait mais si tu insistes, Gryffondor, vu ton courage et ta débrouillardise !

- Monsieur le choixpeau vous ne faites aucun effort ! Ils sont beaucoup trop bruyants ! Jamais je n'arriverai à entendre le chant des Doxis !!

- Mais si tu refuses toutes les maisons que je te propose aussi !! Mets-y du tien ! »

Il se rapetissa sur lui-même, bien conscient que c'était un comportement très puéril mais la gamine l'énervait ! D'une voix plus douce celle-ci lui concéda :

« - Vous n'avez qu'à me proposer une maison qui me corresponde et je suis sure qu'on arrivera à un bon compromis, en plus les derniers élèves qui attendent doivent s'ennuyer !

- A qui la faute !

- Vous boudez ?

- Hurmff

- Pas la peine d'être grincheux ! »

Exaspéré il lui demanda prestement :

« - Bon, tu préfères quoi entre le bleu et le jaune ?

- Bleu. »

- Et bien ça sera donc : »

Il se rappela juste a tant de ne pas crier et dit d'une voix normale :

« **Serdaigle** !!!! »

Ce à quoi elle lui répondit avant que le professeur ne lui retire le chapeau de la tête :

« - Merci de ne pas avoir crier

- Pas de quoi….. »

_C'était long ! J'espère qu'ils ont préparé de la purée aux carottes._

C'est ainsi que Luna Lovegood battit le record du temps passé sous le choipeaux avec 9 minutes 53 secondes en dépassant les 7 minutes 31 secondes d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Fin.**

Les critiques sont bienvenus comme d'hab.

Et si y'en a qui veulent voir leurs persos préférés dialoguer avec le choixpeau faites le moi savoir dans une review


	2. Foutu Réputation!

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Foutu réputation

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour / Parodie

Dilys n'a pas relu ce chapitre donc il doit rester quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser

**Foutu réputation!!! **

Le professeur McGonagal appela d'une voix claire :

"Lucius Malefoy"

Un garçon aux cheveux presque blancs s'avança d'un pas conquerrant vers le choixpeau!  
Il ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût quand on lui posa le "_tas de chiffon sur la tête_"  
A peine cela fait, il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« - Un Malefoy! Je connais la rengaine pas la peine de discuter tu sera à :

- Non attend !

Mais le blond n'eu pas le temps de finir, le choixpeau beugla :

« -** SERPENTARD** »

Lucius, rageant de ne pas avoir été écouté par le _nid à poussière_ !

Il se dirigea, les sourcils froncés vers sa table où il fit tout de suite impression aux autres élèves, après tout leurs parents leurs avaient toujours dit :

« Méfis toi d'un Malefoy encore plus s'il est de mauvaise humeur »

Et celui la avait l'air particulièrement de renfrogné!

Lucius pendant ce temps, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, recassait ces pensées :

" - Saleté de _vieux torchon_, même pas capable d'écouter !"

Il n'avait même pas pu lui demander s'il pouvait aller à Serdaigle...

Foutu réputation!!!

**Fin.**

Ah oui, je voulais savoir, vous préférez que les titres des chapitres soit le nom du personnage répartie, ou un titre comme "bleu ou jaune" ou "foutu reputation" ??


	3. Vielles Habitudes

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Vielles Habitudes

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour / Parodie

Dilys n'a pas relu ce chapitre donc il doit rester quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser

**Vielles Habitudes **

Il avait mille ans !!!

Oaui, incroyable non ? Mais autant dire qu'à cet âge les bonnes vielles habitudes sont plutôt difficiles à perdre.

S'il y en avait une que le Choixpeau avait, c'était bien celle que l'on pourrait résumer par une simple association : Malefoy -> Serpentard.

Bah oui, au début petit naïf qu'il était, notre bon vieux Choixpeau passait un peu de temps à parlementer avec ces têtes de pioches pour voir s'ils ne vouvaient pas aller dans une autre maison, mais rien à faire. Alors pourquoi continuer à ce casser la tête ? Le plus simple était de respecter la règle Malefoy -> Serpentard (appelée aussi S->P)

Ce qui explique pourquoi, à ce jour, pas un seul Malefoy n'avait été reparti ailleurs que dans la noble maison citez ci-dessus.

Mais qui sait nouvelle génération voulait peut être dire changement ??!!

Et c'est dans ces conditions que nous verrons la répartition du jeune Malefoy, un regard d'un bleu gris ravageur, des cheveux blonds clairs et ce petit air arrogant qui les caractérisaient si bien au yeux du monde sorcier ; Les Malefoys !

Pour l'instant rien de bien étonnant….

(À croire que cette famille choisissait leur épouse en fonction de leurs caractéristiques physique pour avoir plus de chance de garder leur plastique si reconnaissable !)

Donc le garçon dans le silence quasi religieux de la grande salle s'avança vers le tabouret (le même depuis milles ans quand je vous parlais de ces foutus habitudes) !!

Vérifia rapidement si aucunes saletés ne se trouvaient dessus et consentie enfin à y poser son auguste postérieure.

Tout aussi distinguée et impressionnante le professeur MacGonagal déposa le chapeaux sur la tête blonde.

_Rappel : À partir de cette ligne, les neuf suivantes se passeront en deux secondes maximums._

C'est ce moment que choisit l'instinct ancestral du Choixpeau pour se réveiller :

MALEFOY -> SERPENTARD

MALEFOY -> SERPENTARD

MALEFOY ->SERPENTARD

MALEFOY -> SERPENTARD

C'est donc sans étonnement aucun que le Choixpeau hurla alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré la tête blonde : **SERPENTARD** !!!!

Heureux et remplis d'une fiertés plutôt risible (quand on connaît les raisons du Choixpeau) Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers la table de tout ses illustres ancêtres.

Ah ces bonnes vielles habitudes, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le Choixpeau perdra les siennes !

L'on aurait pu rajouter pauvre Drago, mais comme il était plutôt heureux, je me permettrais juste de vous rappeler un certain Lucius Malefoy….

**Fin. **

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis les deux Malefoy l'un à la suite de l'autre mais comme je l'ai dit a quelqu'un, j'ai décidée de publié les drabbles dans l'ordre de leur écriture! mais z'inquetez pas, c'est fini pour les Malefoys je sais pas trop pourquoi mes ces deux perso m'ont insipiré  
( à suivre Hermione, Neville et Ginny)

Merci pour tout vos avis, ca me rechauffe le coeur xD!! Et surtout continuez à me donner votre avis!!!


	4. Je pourrais quand même étudier ?

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Je pourrais quand même étudier ??

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour / Parodie

Dilys n'a pas relu ce chapitre donc il doit rester quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser

**Je pourrais quand même étudier ?? **

La jeune fille à la tignasse impressionnante s'approchait, rongé par l'inquiétude vers le tabouret à trois pieds juste devant elle.

Elle essaya de puiser un peu de courage dans le regard bienveillant du professeur qui tenait ce « choixpeau magique ».

Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner pendant qu'elle s'asseyait et attendait qu'on lui pose sur la tête.

Les Racines d'asphodèle en poudre mélangées à une infusion d'armoise Goutte du mort vivant. OK

Pour réparer un truc casser utiliser : Reparo. OK

Le ciel est en fait un plafond magique ! OK

2 + 2 4 OK

Le train de Poudlard sur trouve sur la voix 9 ¾ OK

D'autres pensées de plus en plus saugrenus lui traversèrent la tête avant que le poids du Choixpeau ne la fige totalement. Les yeux écarquillés, et prête à se faire pipi dessus si on ne lui disait pas bientôt qu'elle sorte de teste elle devrait passer !!!! elle attendit.

- Hum, deux cas se pressentent à toi, soit Serdaigle ou Griffondor. La 1er maison puisque tu as l'intelligence, la soif d'apprendre et le respect des règlements nécessaire pour en faire partie.Mais tu t'y ennuiera peut être, Griffondor conviendrait aussi, vu ton fort tempérament et l'envie d'imposer tes idées et puis tu m'as l'air courageuse ce qui ne gâche rien…

Si c'était possible les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir encore quand la voix lui murmura se discours.

Réalisant que celle ci attendait une réponse de sa part, la nouvelle élève lui demande d'une voix aigus :

- Et a Griffondor je pourrais quand même étudier ??

Un rire pétillent résonna dans sa tête avant que la voix essoufflée ne lui réponde :

- Bien sur que oui !!!

- Alors j'aimerais mieux cette maison là.

- Ca sera donc : GRIFFONDOR !!!!

Hermione soulagé d'avoir réussi le test, se releva et courut presque vers sa table.

Elle ne remarqua jamais que pendant l'entretien le professeur MacGonagal n'avait cessé de tenir le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il serait à coup sur tombé à cause de la masse de cheveux épais ou crinière qu'avait la toute nouvelle lionne… Signe prémonitoire peut être ??

**Fin **


	5. Moi? Griffondor!

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Moi? Griffondor???!

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour

Dilys n'est pas ma Beta pour ces drabbles (faudrait que je lui demande) donc il reste surement des fautes, excusez moi d'avance!

**Moi Griffondor???!**

Pour être franc, quand je l'ai vu s'empêtrer dans ses robes puis s'étaler tremblant au pied de mon tabouret, j'étais persuadé que je l'enverrai à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

Oh je vous vois raller et dire que c'est du favoritisme, que ce n'est pas par ce que l'on est un Poufsouffle qu'on n'a pas de caractère et qu'on est un gros peureux !!

Je sais, c'est mon métier quand même !!!!

Avouez qu'un gamin qui tremble de peur devant le vieux chapeau tout rabougri que je suis ne laisse pas présager un Serpentard ou Griffondor en puissance !

Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. À peine posé sur ses cheveux que son courage et sa détermination explosa dans ma tête comme des milliers de trompettes !

C'était à ni rien comprendre. Il était sûrement l'un des élèves les plus digne d'aller à Griffondor de sa génération, pourtant je le sentais tremblé sous mon poids, il était terrifié!

Le plus doucement possible je m'adressais à lui, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter brusquement.

Je lui dis tout de suite qu'il irait très bien a Griffondor. Mais cette tête de linotte hésitait… Ces pensées me demandaient confusément si Poufsouffle n'était pas une maison plus appropriée.

Je ne l'ai jamais révélé mais à partir du moment où un élève est déterminé à aller dans une maison je ne peux m'opposer à son choix et le laisse y aller.

Mais hors de question que ce garçon aille ailleurs qu'à la maison de feu Godric. Je me rappellerais toujours du discours que je lui ai tenu :

- Voyons petit, tu as en toi bien plus de courage et de volonté que tu ne le crois ! Avec toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu ! Rien ne sert de t'étonner je les vois dans ta tête, ta place est à Griffondor !!

- Mais, je ne suis pas assez fort !

- La force peut prendre bien des formes et souvient toi bien de ceci, pour avoir survécus 11 ans à cette chère Augusta, il faut un sacré caractère !!  
Ca sera donc cette maison, fait moi confiance !

Alors que je criais de ma voix le plus impressionnante : **GRIFFONDOR**, le gamin trop heureux de l'honneur que je lui faisais (enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa en rejoignant sa table) oublia de me reposer sur le tabouret.

Il dû revenir, penaud me rendre à cette chère Minerva.Il y a des répartitions que marque.  
Chaque année j'ai aimé le regarder évoluer, grandir et puis finalement être reconnu comme l'homme admirable qu'il avait toujours été. Et c'est maintenant avec plaisir que j'entretiens des conversations sur les plantes, les élèves et rimes pour ma chanson de rentrée avec le portrait d'un des plus discrets mais pas des moindres directeur de Poudlard, Neville Londubat !

**Fin.**

J'aime beaucoup Neville, c'est un de mes personnage préférée (avec Luna et Severus) et je pense que ca ferait un bon directeur, à l'ecoute de ces élèves, patient et comment dire... qui vous rechauffe le coeur

Par contre je suis désolée j'ai pas repondu a review pour les 2 dernier chapitres c'est par ce que je sais plus ou je me suis arrété xD Mais je recommence à partir de celui la


	6. Ca change de tout tes frères

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Ca change de tout tes frères

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour / Parodie

Dilys n'a pas relu ce chapitre donc il doit rester quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser

**Ca change de tout tes frères**

Ginny Weasley avança joyeusement vers le bout de tissus que tenait la directrice adjointe d'une main.

Elle avait hâte d'être repartie ! Pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle irait à Griffondor ! C'est ce que Fred et George n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter, et en plus Harry Potter était dans cette maison !!!

Dés qu'elle fut assise, le noir se fit autour d'elle ! Que ce chapeau était grand !

- Tiens une Weasley !

- Bonsoir !

- Ca me change de tout tes frères… mais par contre le résultat sera le même !

- À Griffondor ?!

- Oui, ou alors Poufsouffle ?

- Et bien, ça serait marrant, tout mes frangins seraient choqués pendant au moins toute la soirée, mais Griffondor c'est mieux pour moi.

- Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

- Merci, bonne fin de répartition.

**GRIFFONDOR !**

La jeune fille rejoignit tout sourires la table où l'attendait ces quatre frères….. Non trois… Où était Ron et Harry !!!??

La jeune fille commenca a jeter des coup d'œil de tout les cotés !!! Complètement paniqué

Mais ceci est une autre histoire….

**Fin**

Voila, c'est officiel, j'arrete ces one-shot...

Mais non j'rigole!C'est juste que je voulais vous dire que maintenant c'est tout les noms que vous m'avez proposer que passeront à la casserole... Donc nous auront : **Severus, Peter, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix et Jesudor** (Et dans 6 chapitre je vous annoncerais les six personnages suivant xD si c'est pas des bonnes idées que j'ai moi!!!) (enfin pas dans cette ordres de parution, je vous laisse la surprise).  
Voila, j'ai hate de vous faire lire le chapitre suivant!!! Alors il arrivera d'ici 5 jours maxi

Et puis Merci _Zelda-Sama_ pour tes reviews, j'ai pas osé t'envoyé un mail pour te le dire mais elles me font vraiment plaisir toute rouge... Et puis bah chui grillée... Neville rechauffe aussi mon lit... mdr !!!


	7. Les Lions n'ont pas de craie sur mains

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Les Lions n'ont pas de craie sur mains **mais des blessures de guerre!!!**

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Humour / **Parodie**

**Note de Moi : Le nom du chapitre tennait pas en entier dans le truc, mais j'ai pas trouvé plus court... **

**Les Lions n'ont pas de craie sur mains ****mais des blessures de guerre!!! **

Le garçon butté regardait fixement ces pieds.

Il n'irait pas à Serpentard, il v-o-u-l-a-i-t aller à Griffondor et qu'on ne lui parle pas de serpents.

Ce n'était pas compliqué, il était intelligent, beau et surtout courageux !

Alors sa place était à Serpen-Griffondor !! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ne pas penser à l'autre maison !

Fière il inspecta les traces blanches de ces doigts… Non pas de la craie ! –vraiment les moldus - mais bien d'horribles cicatrices !!!

Si, si vestige d'une bagarre entre lui et l'horrible chat de la tout aussi horrible Bellatrix Black. Bien sur il avait réussi à lui botter le derrière, récupérant au passage quelques blessures de guerre.

Et il avait un plan, les chats sont des félins donc lui le grand Sirius avait terrasser une de ces monstrueuse bête…. Peut être que le chapeau parlant en déduirait qu'il était digne des lions ?

Consciencieux il repassa dans sa tête toutes les preuves de son mérite.

Le jour où il avait forcé Kreattur à accepter un slip sale de son frère… L'elfe n'avait pas très bien réagit et avait voulut se pendre au lustre… Malheureusement Mrs Black était arrivé et ses hurlements résonnèrent le hall aussi efficacement que ces 'beuglantes' – des lettres qui venaient d'être commercialisées et qui criaient sur les gens à qui ont les envoyaient – et il avait été puni pendant un mois.

Il ricana au souvenir de son autre cousine, Narcissa les cheveux dégoulinant de graisse, n'osant ouvrir la bouche de peur que le liquide ne rentre dedans, Sirius avait réussi son paris avec Andromeda : faire taire la blonde.

Deux semaines de punition valaient bien les dix paquets de chocogrenouille cachés sous ses pulls qu'il avait gagné.

Il releva la tête à l'appel de son nom, et avança d'un pas assuré vers le chapeau.

Les chuchotements sur son passage furent peu discrets. Un peu déconcerté, il se rappela vite que sa beauté faisait toujours cet effet-la aux foules, réconforté il roula des épaules une dernière fois avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Le Choixpeau allait ouvrir la bouche pour parl…

« Je veux aller à Griffondor ! »

C'était clair et précis, le chapeau le comprendrait forcement.

Le Choipeau cligna une fois des yeux, farfouilla un instant dans la tête du gamin, regarda la longue file qu'il devait encore répartir, après tout, il était déterminé et puis malgré un penchant pour la fourberie les rouges et ors lui conviendraient sûrement.

Tout aussi bruyant en tout cas ! Grinça-t-il.

Pour la forme il lui proposa :

« - Et pourquoi pas Serpentard ? »

Le pauvre choixpeau regretta sa question tout le reste de sa vie, ses oreilles ne s'en remirent jamais [ndl : voir chapitre bleu et jaune.

« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! »

Le cri résonnait encore quand le choixpeau annonça prestement : **GRIFFONDOR !**

La vielle dame retira le chapeau de la tête d'un Sirius Black qui inonda de fierté toute la grande salle, avant de se diriger tel un fauve en territoire conquis vers la table des Griffondors.

Le choixpeau soufflât un vague merci à Minerva qui fixait stupéfaite le 1er Black à s'assoire à sa table. Les années suivantes risquaient d'être mouvementé….

Elle pinça les lèvres en se demandant combien de points ce phénomène risquait de leur faire perdre… Beaucoup…..

**Fin. **

Note de Moi : Je **n'**aime **pas **Sirius! Alors je l'ai vite fait passer pour en etre débarassé...  
Je sais pas si vous avez capter mais y'a deux narrateurs, l'un qui est plus du côté de Sirius (et qui dit chapeau) et l'autre plus objectif ( lui dit choixpeau). **  
**


	8. Une minute pour un futur

Titre : Les Petits Secrets Des Grandes Repartitions

Chapitre : une minutes pour un futur

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings, sauf l'idée de base

Couple : aucun

Genre : Général

Une minute pour un futur

Il y a de répartition simple, d'autre plus complexe, certaine sont parfois de vrai parcoure du combattant, mais le pire c'était quand il ne savait pas.  
Le cerveau de ces adorables chérubins est plus complexe qu'un grille-pain, il peut vous l'assurer. Et chacun sait que notre caractère n'est pas déterminé par le courage, l'ambition, la loyauté ou la sagesse.  
Lui, devait choisir en moins d'une minute si cette tête blonde, avait plus sa place chez Serpentard ou Poufsouffle.

S'il vous plait, prenez conscience que son métier est compliqué.

Prenons le cas de la jeune Bellatrix à l'appui :

Miss Black est prête à tout pour suivre la personne qu'elle choisirait.

Elle voulait qu'on la reconnaisse, qu'elle ne soit plus la sœur de la si intelligente et brillante Andromeda ou de la belle et innocente Narcissa Black.  
Mais Bellatrix avait aussi passée des heures sous ses draps à lire en cachette des livres sur la magie.  
Et puis elle avait nombre de fois essuyé les colères de sa mère pour un vase cassé ou des traces sur les tapis à la place de sa petite sœur.

La loyauté sans borne de Bellatrix l'aurait envoyé à Poufsouffle… Si elle n'avait été une Black.  
Car le deuxième problème que lui posait ce genre d'enfant était : leur famille.  
Envoyé une gamine de onze ans chez les doux Poufsouffles, quand sa famille lui garde une place de choix au près de la haute société revient à la faire bafoué et renier en moins de deux seconde.  
Mais la laisser aller à Serpentard signait son destin et l'emprise du nouveau Lord Noir sur elle.

En plus pour ce genre de cas, la solution « t'as couleur préféré entre le vert ou le jaune ? » ne marchait pas ! Beaucoup trop légère pour une telle situation.

Et déjà dix seconde qui lui délivrait des balivernes à l'oreille tel que « humm interessant »….

Il ne fallait pas oublier que les humains ne se comportait pas toujours comme il le prévoyait…  
La mettre à Poufsouffle la couperait de sa famille, de quel façon pourrait elle réagir ?  
Soit elle deviendrait une élève brillante pour leur montrer leur erreur, se faisant des amis fidèles qui peu à peu remplacerait ses parents.  
Ou alors tout le contraire, elle deviendrait comme ça famille le voulait et même pire….

Une fois de plus le Choixpeau plongeât dans son esprit.

Trente seconde. La gamine ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et commençait à lui proposer une maison.

Il vit clairement son manège, l'air de rien elle essayait de lui montrer que Serpentard était une maison qui lui correspondait. Amusé il vit la véritable raison de la petite pour aller dans cette maison.  
Apparemment elle avait déjà la personne qu'elle suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, même si pour cela elle devait forcer le Choixpeau sur sa tête à l'envoyer vers les verts….

Dépité le Choipeaux Cria : SERPENTARD !

S'il avait su, il aurait envoyé le jeune Lestrange à Poufsouffle.  
Esseyant de chasser de sa tête tous ces doutes il se concentra sur la prochaine tête qu'il devrait repartir.  
Maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la petite Black…..

Fin

Petit Mot de Moi : C'est le Drabble que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire, d'ailleurs je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite!  
J'ai essayé le plus possible de montrer à quel point c'est l'entourage qui forge les caractères, et j'espère que à cette lecture j'ai réussi a vous faire passer la responsabilité qu'a ce pauvre chapeau sur les épaules!!!  
Et puis désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment bloqué.  
Merci pour toutes les reviews Mon ego apprécie toujours autant!!!

Oh et puis pour le racontage de vie total... J'ai passé des vacances pourries j'ai eu la varicelle (à 18 ans)... j'espère que les votres ont été mieux :D


	9. Le Tabouret Aux Mille Secrets

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre :Le Tabouret Aux Mille Secrets**  
**

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Générale / Friendship

Note 1 : Aerfen ( Dilys) me corrige mes chapitres! Remercions là bien fort

Note 2 : Désolée pour le retard! Je dois dire que ce perso m'a posé beaucoup de problème, je ne voulais pas faire de spoile du tome 7 et je savais pas trop ce qui pourrait ce passer, finalement le résultat est plutôt surprenant, par ce que assez classique.

**Le Tabouret Aux Mille Secrets**

_1er Septembre 1892_

Le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn, attachés grâce à un catogan, s'avança distraitement vers ce magnifique tabouret à trois pieds. Une fois assis il voulut observer les images sculptées dessusmais ses robes de sorcier l'en empêchaient. Alors discrètement, il passa ses doigts sur les larges rebords du siège pour en tester la douceur. A son grand étonnement, de fines gravures étaient tracées ici aussi, elles formaient des arabesques inconnues pour l'enfant qui n'avait qu'une envie, retirer ces fesses du tabouret, et s'accroupir à côté pour les observer plus attentivement.  
Déjà sous ses yeux s'étalaient des reproductions de grandes batailles, dans des contrées lointaines, il commença à se lever pour vérifier si tel était le cas, mais un toussotement l'interrompit.  
La voix rocailleuse qui vint picoter le creux de ses oreilles le réconforta tout en le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sa mère lui avait tout expliqué du Choixpeau, mais l'entendre en vrai, sentir le grattement du tissu sur son front ainsi que le poids sur sa nuque, et surtout ne réussir qu'à effleurer le sol de ses chaussures, oui, tout cela lui était totalement inconnu ! De plus, concentré sur le tabouret il en avait oublié pourquoi il se trouvait dessus !

Tout doucement, comme ayant peur de faire une bêtise il murmura d'une petite voix rauque de n'avoir parlée un vague « monsieur » au chapeau.  
La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, un rire cassé mais aussi doux que du miel se fit de nouveau entendre.  
Le garçon tritura le morceau de tissus qui dépassait de sa robe de sorcier. Sentir le regard des élèves le mit mal à l'aise... Cela faisait au moins des heures qu'il était là !  
Et si le Choixpeau ne voulait pas de lui ? Si aucune maison ne lui convenait ? Il devrait retourner chez lui ?  
Albus vit clairement les lourds galets gris, lisses bien que parsemés de lichen, glisser aussi facilement que du beurre dans une poile chaude le long de sa trachée pour venir s'écraser dans son estomac, appuyer son ses intestins pour enfin lui donner cette impression de lourdeur et de mal-être.  
Déjà le bruit des éclaboussures, entrechoquements et autres crissements des aux pierres lui traversaient l'esprit quand la voix s'éleva pour stopper les délires du nouvel élève :

« - Et bien, jeune homme… Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux ? »

Albus bafouilla quelques mots avant de se reprendre, si sa mère le voyait ! Il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se cacher pour l'éviter comme une taupe face à la lumière du soleil !  
Les joues rouges, il releva le menton et articula lentement :

« - Non monsieur, mais c'est que vous ne parliez pas ! »

De nouveau ce crachotement, Albus se trouva bien stupide de sa réaction, bien sur que le chapeau lui trouverait une maison ! C'était son métier, et puis un rire qui vous emmitoufle dans un sentiment de chaleur, comme une grosse couverture de laine, tel que le sien ne pouvait pas appartenir à une personne méchante !

« - Excuse moi mon grand, et ne te fais pas de mouron, je sais déjà ou je vais t'envoyer ! »

Les gros galets qui s'étaient peu à peu effrités pour ne plus ressembler qu'à de petites perles de toutes les couleurs se transformèrent pour de bon en un millier de lucioles lui chatouillant le ventre dans une caresse agréable.  
C'est la voix pleine d'impatiente qu'il lui demanda :

« - Et c'est où m'sieur ?

- Et bien avant de te le dire, j'ai quelque chose à te confier ! »

Albus trépigna d'impatience ! Le Choixpeau allait lui raconter un secret ! Il devait savoir beaucoup de choses ! Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles voulaient se décoller de lui, tel le vieux papier peint de sa chambre, tellement l'impatiente le rongeait.

« - Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà confié cela à quelques élèves avant toi, mais vous êtes tellement rares à vous en soucier ! »

Oh… Il ne serait pas le seul à connaître la confidence… mais le chapeau avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux ! C'était déjà ça !

« - Quand tu auras du temps de libre, va au septième étage, il y a une tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qui essaye d'apprendre à des trolls de danser, passe devant trois fois en pensant très fort à moi et à mon viel ami le tabouret, et tu verras ce qui se passera ! »

Impatient, de savoir la suite le garçon demanda :

« -Qu'est ce qui va arriver ? »

Cependant, le Choipeaux avait encore d'autre élèves a répartir, alors il lui soufflât un dernier conseil :

« - C'est notre secret, alors ne le répète à personne. »

Indigné Albus voulut s'exclamer qu'il n'en dirait pas un mot, mais il fut coupé par une grosse voix criant :

« -GRIFFONDOR ! »

Un peu sonné par toutes ces informations, le lionceau se dirigea vers sa nouvelle famille. Fier comme un paon de partager un secret avec le Choixpeau !! Par Merlin jamais il ne le répéterait à personne.

_1 Septembre 1992_

Le directeur flânait dans les couloirs, cent ans déjà !  
Tout à sa nostalgie il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la tapisserie de ce cher Barnabas, puis plus loin la petite porte.  
Quand il la poussa, le grincement le ramena un siècle plus tôt, et comme à cette époque il y découvrit le tabouret aux si nombreuses arabesques dont le Choixpeau, des heures durant, lui avait confié les significations, légendes et contes qui s'y rattachaient…

**Fin**

Blabla de la fin : Voila, je sais pas trop si ça vous a plus, enfin j'ai un peu peur d'en avoir fait trop avec les images et comparaisons, mais Albus est pour moi un enfant qui visualise beaucoup, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ressortir.  
J'espère que le drabble suivant sera la plus vite que celui la, mais il n'est pas encore écrit donc minimum quinze jour d'attente... dsl :(


	10. Sans Titre

Titre : Les petits secrets des grandes repartitions

Chapitre : Sans titre (si vous avez des idées proposer )**  
**

Auteur : Dreyy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings

Couple : Aucun

Genre : Drabble / Générale / Humour

Note 1 : Ghuathier est mon bêta a moi :D

Note 2 : Désolée pour le retard! encore une fois...  
Bon par contre je vais faire de la pub, mais c'est pour la bonne cause! si vous voulez lire les deux drabbles suivant en avance, vous pouvez les trouver sur ce site : www.flabb.fr/ après il vous suffi de chercher, mon pseudo là bas est DreY. Le site est sympas et puis tout nouveau, et le forum encore mieux! Si vous avez le temps aller y jeter un coup d'oeil!

**Sans Titre  
**  
La première chose que je sens quand je suis posé sur sa tête, n'est ni son courage, son intelligence, sa ruse ou loyauté ; non, c'est avant tout ses horribles cheveux gras !!

Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à prendre les gens en pitié, après tout je vois défiler des gamins depuis près de 1000 ans, mais lui m'a particulièrement marqué.

Je farfouille un peu dans son esprit, histoire de voir s'il a une idée précise de la maison où il veut aller. Mais apparemment le petit Snape n'a pas de préjugés et il lui est totalement égal d'appartenir à Gryffondor ou Serpentard.  
Je vous vois venir avec vos grands souliers crottés de boue !  
« Ceux là sont les plus simples ! »  
« Au moins il ne fera par de caprice.»  
Et blabla blablabla….  
Et bien non justement, au moins un cas comme le dernier des rejetons Malefoy… Lucius si ma mémoire est bonne, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard.  
Mais un enfant sans aucune envie, ça laisse présager de longues minutes de réflexion, de questionnement et peut-être même que je vais devoir aller fouiller dans son passé pour analyser son comportement et en tirer des conclusions.  
Alors que si monsieur Snape avait eu envie d'aller chez Poufsouffle, je l'y aurais envoyé illico presto puisque visiblement il n'a pas de personnalité forte.  
Ce gamin a l'air de pouvoir changer son comportement en fonction de la situation extérieure.

Et moi je me retrouve coincé, en plus ses cheveux ne font rien pour arranger la situation.  
Bon reste plus qu'à papoter un peu avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus qu'il ne faut sur sa tête… Je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de propreté, mais quand même !  
Je vous passe les habituelles salutations, après quelques baragouinages incompréhensibles, j'ai enfin réussi à me rappeler qui était sa mère… Eileen Prince.  
C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante.  
Deux minutes ! Maintenant je me rappelle !! J'avais mis une éternité avant de l'envoyer dans sa maison ! Elle était terrifiée et avait totalement fermé son esprit, et j'avais fini par la mettre à Serpentard pour sa détermination.  
Oui, pas une de mes plus belles répartitions, je vous l'accorde…  
Pendant ce temps, son fils s'agace, et ben si seulement il voulait bien y mettre du sien, tout irait plus vite !  
Peut-être que l'envoyer à Serpentard ferait plaisir à sa mère ?  
Exaspéré, je lui demande :

« - Et Serpentard comme ta mère, tu en penses quoi ? »

« - …. »  
Oui, surtout ne te dépêche pas ! Nous avons tout notre temps !  
Agacé, je lui lance :

« - Bon et bien, c'est décidé tu iras là-bas ! »

Et forcément, c'est à ce moment là que ce couillon se décide à objecter faiblement :

« - SER…  
- Euh, je pourrais…  
- … PEN …  
- … pas aller avec …  
- … TARD !  
- … Lily…. »

Hein ?!  
….. Oh……. Euhhh… Oups ?!  
Enfin c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à me le demander avant !  
Alors que Minerva me retire de son joli minois, je le vois me jeter un regard haineux avant de se traîner jusqu'à sa nouvelle famille ; j'ai le temps de capter le coup d'œil qu'il lance à la petite rousse, Miss Evans que j'ai répartie quelques minutes plus tôt à Gryffondor….  
Oh la gaffe !  
Bah trop tard, et puis s'il avait eu un peu plus de courage pour me le demander avant, je l'y aurais envoyé moi !

De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard…. Et puis il n'y a aucune chance qu'on se recroise, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour ma vie, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait devenir directeur de Poudlard ! Héhéhé !

**Fin.**


End file.
